


Not a Bad Prediction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus wonders if he should reconsider the applications of Divinations.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not a Bad Prediction

**Author's Note:**

> Severus wonders if he should reconsider the applications of Divinations.

Title: Not a Bad Prediction  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #147: Divination  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Severus wonders if he should reconsider the applications of Divinations.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not a Bad Prediction

~

“Anything else?” Severus asked, smirking.

The staff, all warily eyeing him, said nothing.

“Excellent. This meeting is adjourned.”

“There is one thing...”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Professor Trelawney?”

“I predict something _big_ in your future!”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Indeed. I look forward to it. Dismissed.”

Once alone, Severus relaxed.

“She’s right you know,” the familiar voice said.

Severus jumped, startled. “You have word from the Order?” he managed.

Warm hands covered his shoulders. “No. Tonight is just for you,” Remus said, and as he led Severus to bed, Severus realized that perhaps Trelawney wasn’t quite the charlatan he’d thought.

~


End file.
